


Displacement Activities

by anemic_cinema



Series: World's End Boyfriend [17]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Unrequited Crush, minor violence against walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: No queers after the zombie apocalypse? I don't think so.</p><p>Sophia tries to cope, and so does everyone else.</p><p>CW: use of a racial slur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement Activities

“Alright, let me take a look in your ears now.”

It had been two weeks since Sophia had been found. Herschel figured that giving her a full physical would be a good idea, even though he had to translate what a physical examination was for an animal into what it would be for a human. At this rate, he was regretting not going to med school. Back then, he'd followed his passion, which was helping animals. But now, he was helping humans, and that was a little more daunting that he'd ever expected.

Sophia sat still as he examined her ears, and then put the stethoscope to her back to listen to her lungs. She breathed in deep and exhaled. He listened to her heart.

“Sounds good.” He placed the stethoscope on her stomach and listened to it intently. “You had toast for breakfast didn't you?”

Sophia looked at him with the kind of mild contempt children have for adults who are trying to be funny. “You can't tell that just by listening.”

“Sure I can. It's one of the first things they teach you at doctor school.” 

Sophia gave a weak laugh. She didn't want to hurt the kind doctor's feelings by not laughing at his silly joke, even if it made no sense. Besides, she knew that he'd gone to animal doctor school, so he probably could only tell what animals had had for breakfast by listening to their stomachs. 

“Well everything sounds good. You go on now, and I'll go tell your mother that you're in tip-top shape.” 

Sophia hopped down from the edge of the bed, and went outside. Herschel sighed. It would almost be easier if there was something physically wrong with her. The little girl had become more and more withdrawn, making Carol sick with worry that something was terribly wrong.

He went to the kitchen, Carol had volunteered to help with dishes with Maggie. There was an odd tension in the room that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Carol looked up from the plate that she'd been drying and asked him. “Is she alright?”

“Physically she's fine. She has no injuries, and all of her vitals are good.” Herschel sighed, knowing full well how much distress this was causing Carol. “Has she told you anything about what happened to her while she was in the woods.”

The woman shook her head. “No. I keep asking her, but she doesn't say anything.” She put the plate away in the cupboard. “At night I sometimes wake up and she's making these awful noises in her sleep, but when I wake her up she says she doesn't remember what she was dreaming of.” 

“Keep talking to her about it. It's the only thing we can do right now. I'm sorry I couldn't help more.” Herschel ran his hand over his chin. 

“You've done plenty. Thank you.” Carol's smile was as weak as Sophia's laugh had been. She turned back to her work. It was the only thing she could think to do. Keep her hands busy, do what could be done in that moment. Maggie passed her dishes silently, not sure what to say to her. Carol was thankful for that.

She still felt an irrational feeling of dislike toward the young woman, despite her kindness to herself and her daughter. It was an ugly feeling, but she couldn't help it. Not when Andrea looked at Maggie like she did, not when they would touch hands as they passed each other. Not when Andrea went out of her way to be around the younger woman. The younger, prettier woman, who served as a reminder to Carol that she was old, undesirable, and ultimately, damaged goods. Andrea was still nice to her, but gone were the nights that she would lay by her side. Carol missed that so much it ached, and made her want to go up to Andrea and beg her to come sleep by her side again, because she still needed her and wanted to wake up next to her. She wanted the blonde to hold her through the night again, to let her know that things would be alright.

Maggie just kept passing her plates, and she kept drying them. It was an acceptable arrangement.

**

Sophia was crouched behind a tree, watching Glenn chop wood. She watched how he brought the ax up and then down on the logs, splitting them smoothly with a satisfying sound. It was the same motion, over and over. Sometimes he paused to wipe his brow. Sophia liked watching him. If Mr. Daryl thought he was special, then she thought so too. She studied how he moved, and how he spoke. He was a nice man, and he liked to make jokes. A lot of the jokes he made she didn't understand, but she figured that once she was grown, she would. 

Glenn paused, letting the head of the ax rest by his feet. He took his baseball cap off, running his hand through the sweaty hair. Wood duty wasn't his favorite, being that it was dull. He missed the excitement of going on supply runs. He was meant to go on another one later that day with Maggie, and he couldn't wait. It made him feel useful, like he actually had skills that could help the group. Glenn knew he wasn't as strong or skilled as Daryl was, so he tried to cultivate the things he knew he could do well. Running, sneaking, thinking situations through. 

There was movement by one of the trees, and he craned his neck. A small bald-looking head was peering around the trunk of the tree.

“Hey there.” He waved at Sophia to come over. She came and stood awkwardly in front of him, looking like a troubled baby bird with her short, fuzzy hair. After Carol had buzzed it to make it even it emphasized just how skinny her neck was. The overall effect looked decidedly silly. “How're you doing Miss Sophia?”

The little girl shrugged, her eyes focused on the ax. Glenn noticed her fascination, not just now, but with how she'd been watching from behind the tree. He continued with his chore, and she watched. The arc of the ax and the way he moved his arms looked so cool.

“Does that make your arms hurt?” Sophia asked.

“A little. When you work your muscles they get sore after. Heck, I figure that pretty soon I'll have gigantic arm muscles, and be able to lift you with one finger.” Glenn flexed a bicep for effect. I wasn't very impressive. 

Sophia scoffed. “That's silly...do you really think you're gonna get stronger doing that?”

“Yeah.” Glenn lifted the ax and brought it down to chop the log.

“Do you think I could do it?”

He looked at the little girl. She looked big enough to carry the ax, and to lift it. “Maybe. You'd have to ask your mother first. I don't think she'd like me letting you use a sharp ax, even if I was supervising.”

Carol came out of the house, her communal chores done for the moment, and called at Sophia from the porch.

“Sophia, don't bother Glenn.”

Glenn stopped. “It's no bother. Really.” 

Sophia didn't move from the spot where she was standing, so Carol came over. “C'mon honey, Glenn's busy.”

“No no, it's cool. I don't mind. She makes a good supervisor.” 

“Mama, can Mr. Glenn teach me how to chop wood?” She looked up at her mother hopefully. 

“Honey why do you want to learn that?” Carol knelt down. Sophia's face was serious.

“I wanna get strong, and I wanna learn.” 

“It might be therapeutic.” Glenn said. “You know, help her work things out. Repetitive activities can do that.” 

Carol sighed. “Would you be keeping an eye on her and making sure she was being safe?”

“Of course!”

“Ok Sophia, you can try it.” She ran her hand over her daughter's peach-fuzz scalp. “But be careful.”

Her daughter threw her arms around her, and for a second it felt just like it used to be. “Thanks mama.”

“Please keep a close eye on her Glenn.” Carol gave him a look that said 'take good care of my Sophia, or else.'

“Absolutely.” Glenn read her loud and clear. “Well Sophia, you ready for your first lesson?”

She nodded, and Carol left them to it. She had to take care of their laundry now. Sophia actually looked happy. That was good enough for her. She'd been so listless recently, not even trying to draw or do anything. Just yesterday she's caught the end of a conversation between Carl and Lori that made her worry even more. Carl had been complaining to Lori.

“Why's Sophia acting so weird now?”

Lori had seen Carol out of the corner of her eye and had shushed him. 

The only time she perked up was when she could visit with Daryl. He was kind to her, but was clearly not sure how to act around her. Carol was thankful that he kept trying though. Sophia looked up to him so much.

“Alright now it's real easy.” Glenn picked up the ax and handed it to her. She grasped it with both hands. The ax was a little heavy, but she held it up all the same. 

“C'mere. You just gotta stand here and swing it down. You hold your hands here and here.” He pointed to two spots on the ax, one close to the head, one close to the end. “And don't let go.” 

Glenn placed a log on the stump and backed away. Sophia raised the ax like she'd seen him do, and brought it down. It split the log unevenly, but it was still a good first try. 

“That's good. You're a regular lumberjack.” He placed the log back, and let her do a second try. This time her aim was better. They continued this process through a dozen logs, Sophia actually smiling and cheering every time she chopped a log in half. Glenn had seen how reserved she'd been, and figured that this was a good way to try and draw her out. It was a displacement activity. Whatever it was that was troubling her, she needed something to help her work through it. He figured he could try and find her some more paper and pencils when he went on his next run, so she could do that as well hopefully. That picture she'd drawn Daryl stuck in his mind. She needed some sort of outlet. It's was child psychology 101, but he wanted to help.

“My arms are sore.” Sophia put the ax down, and wiped her sweaty face with the neck of her shirt. “And I'm thirsty.” 

“That's because you're working your muscles. You did a real good job.” 

Sophia looked at him with hope in her eyes. “Do you think if I do this every day, I'll have muscles like Mr. Daryl?” 

Glenn grinned. “Maybe. His muscles are super strong, so it might take you a while.”

“I wanna get strong.” She rubbed her arms. Whatever it took to be as strong as Mr. Daryl, she would do. “I'm gonna go tell my mom.” She walked first, then broke into a run, heading towards their tent. Carol was sitting in front of it, folding their laundry.

“Mama, guess what?” 

Carol smiled brightly at her. She could see the happy girl that she knew was inside of Sophia. “What baby?”

“I chopped a buncha logs, and Mr. Glenn said I was real good at it.” 

“Wow!” She had not expected Sophia to stick with it that long. 

“My arms are kinda sore, but that means they're getting strong. Mama, can I do it every day? I wanna get big muscles.” Sophia flexed her skinny arms, and Carol had to laugh. 

“I'll think about it sweetheart. Why do you want big muscles for?” She squeezed Sophia's upper arms.

“I wanna be strong so I can protect you. Just like Mr. Daryl did for me.”

Carol's heart ached at those words. “Well, I'll consider it.”

“Can I have some water from the canteen?” 

“Sure thing baby.” Carol grabbed it out of the tent and handed it to her. The little girl drank deep gulps from it. For the first time in days, she looked like a normal little girl, despite her fuzzy scalp and unsmiling eyes.

**

It was early afternoon by the time Glenn and Maggie were getting ready to head into town. In the stables, they prepared themselves and the horses. Andrea poked her head in.

“Hey Glenn, are y'all heading to town?” 

Glenn tightened the strap on the horse's saddle. “Yeah. Gotta go get more meds.”

“Can I come with? I'm feeling a little cabin-fevery.”

Maggie gave the blonde a sly smile. “Didn't Lori ask you to help her with laundry this afternoon?”

“Yeah, she asked. But I didn't give her an answer.” The blonde winked at her, and Glenn felt discouraged at the prospect of being the third wheel. 

The entire ride there, Andrea and Maggie kept talking between themselves, and Glenn barely could get in a word edgewise. It was something of an open secret that those two had a thing going between them. They weren't good at all at being discreet. He wondered if Herschel knew, and what he thought about it. The old doctor had warmed up to them since Sophia had been rescued. It was obvious he had a soft spot for the little girl who called him Dr. Herschel. Still, that was different from someone from the group boning his daughter. 

While the women went to the pharmacy, Glenn decided to explore a little bit. He still wanted to find some art supplies for Sophia, and he figured he'd leave the two lovebirds to have a moment of privacy. The way they kept making eyes at each other was a little obnoxious. Hell, even him and Daryl weren't that bad. At least he didn't think they were. He'd given Andrea the list that Lori had given him, to which he'd added lotion with either aloe or vitamin E for Daryl's wounds.

There was a small grocery store down the street. The smell inside was disgusting from the rotting produce and meat, but there was still some supplies to be had. The bandanna that Daryl had given him covered up some of the smell, but he had to work fast. There was a small isle with paperback books and various things. He grabbed a few drawing pads and some crayons and colored pencils, and rushed out. In his hurry, he didn't notice the movement around the corner of the isle. Not a walker, but human. The figure just stared at him, keeping still as not to alert him to his presence. Once Glenn was gone from the store, it retreated to the back, where it had made it's home. It's movements were feral, and it kept muttering to itself. 

“Goddamn chinaman. I knew I'd see yer yellow face again.” 

Outside, Glenn made his way back up to the pharmacy. As he entered, there was a crash and a scream. He saw Andrea slamming down a shelf onto the skull of a walker, knocking it dead after a few blows. Maggie looked terrified. 

“Holy shit, are y'all ok?”

Andrea tossed the shelf aside. “Yeah. Walker sneaked up on Maggie.”

“I would've gotten him, but he fucking grabbed me outta nowhere.” The younger woman's voice was shaky. Although she was used to facing walkers, it usually was on her own terms, down by the creek. Being ambushed was enough to put fear back in her heart. “I hope whatever it was that Lori needed was important enough for this. Jesus!” She wiped her brow. 

“Lets get the hell out of here.” Andrea put an arm around the younger woman, and hugged her close. Maggie hugged her back, and kissed her hard, her hands holding onto the back of the other woman's neck and her fear turning to gratitude. 

Glenn coughed and looked away. The next time he'd let those two go by themselves. 

**

Daryl was lying down in his tent, feeling stir-crazy. The wound was healing but, he still couldn't exert himself until the stitches came out. Things like sitting up and walking around made the wound in his side flare up some, and it was starting to itch like crazy. He kept pushing himself though. Last night he'd volunteered for watch duty, and that hadn't been too bad, even with climbing the RV. He wanted to be useful again. That damn little doubting voice in his head kept telling him that if he wasn't, then they wouldn't let him stay with them, and Glenn would no longer love him.

Logic didn't make it shut up either. No matter how Daryl tried to shout it down, it just shouted louder. It quieted down a little bit when Glenn told him “I love you” or did sweet things for him, but it always came back. 

He turned over the arrow in his hand. He was going to have to make more soon. Sophia kept asking him to teacher her how to do it so she could be his helper. It was strange to have a child look up to him. Daryl wasn't used to it, and it made him worry that he couldn't live up to such high regards.

The itch in his side wasn't going away, but he couldn't scratch at it. Glenn had said he'd get some lotion for him when he went to the pharmacy again. It was so strange to be with someone that actually cared, Daryl could barely believe that it was true. As he was mulling over what he could do to show the same caring towards Glenn, the younger man came in, brandishing his bag. 

“I come bearing gifts.” 

Daryl tossed the arrow aside and sat up. “How was it.” 

“Fine. Andrea killed a walker. Maggie's pissed at Lori for asking for stuff from the pharmacy and making us risk our lives. You know, the usual. Oh, and I got Sophia some presents.” He took out the art supplies. “I'm gonna try to get her to draw some of her feelings and stuff. Art therapy's good for kids.” He pulled out the aloe lotion and showed it to Daryl. “For your wounds, to help the scarring.”

“Thanks baby.” Daryl motioned at him to come closer. “You gonna rub it in for me?”

“Of course. Just no getting frisky, I said I'd help with dinner.” 

“You mean I'm gonna have to wait? C'mon, I'm an injured man, take pity on me.” Daryl laughed. As soon as he was around Glenn, he could feel at ease. 

“After dinner you lech. Lemme see your wounds.”

Daryl lifted his shirt. The wound on his side had stopped draining, and looked a little red.

“Does it itch?” Glenn examined it closely. Herschel had told him what to look out for as it healed, and what warning signs to be weary of. It looked ok though.

“Like a sumbitch.” 

Glenn poured out some lotion onto his fingertips, and rubbed it in, kneeling in front of the cot. The lotion was cool, and felt good, and Glenn's fingers were making goosebumps rise on Daryl's skin. 

“You keep doin' that an' I'm definitely gonna get frisky.” 

Glenn shook his head. “You are such a horndog Daryl Dixon.”

“Hey, it ain't my fault? I got you kneeling in front of me, touchin' me all nice.”

Glenn came in close and kissed him, his hands stroking the older man's cheeks. Daryl could smell the clean, vegetable smell of the aloe vera on his hands. “You're terrible, and I love you.”

Daryl kissed him back, biting at his bottom lip. “Love you too.”

Glenn grinned. “After dinner I'll give you some lovin', ok babe?”

Daryl wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him still. “Ok. Jesus Christ...”

“What?”

“I gotta be the luckiest man left alive.” Daryl stroked the younger man's neck. Glenn was losing some of the softness in his cheeks, the physical nature of their lives now diminishing what little fat he had on his body. His boyish good-looks were getting transformed into chiseled handsomeness. “Jesus Christ. I dunno what I did to deserve you, but it must have been good.”

“Shut up.” Glenn kissed him again, then stood up. “I gotta go finish my chores. I'll see you after dinner cute stuff.” He blew him a kiss, and Daryl pretended to catch it and stuff it in his shirt pocket. 

**

After throwing up the pills, and telling Rick, Lori still felt ill. She'd chosen to keep the life inside of her, but there was still doubt in her mind. Not just because she was afraid that the baby might not be Rick's, despite what she told him, but because part of her still regretted not letting Carl go. He could have slipped away so easy, and wouldn't have had to live in a world with no future except deprivation and danger. 

But Rick wanted her to keep the baby, she'd seen it in his eyes, even when he said it was her choice. What choice did she have when all she felt was guilt? So she'd keep the baby, and pray that things would get better. Pray that when it was born, it would look like her and Rick, and bear no trace of Shane in its features.

As angry as she was with Andrea for running out that afternoon when she'd asked for help, she wished she could turn to her. They used to talk all the time when they first met. She used to help her with laundry and they would work and talk and even laugh sometimes. Lori missed that. She missed the way Andrea would look at her. Even though Lori had never had any interest in women like that, it felt good to have someone look at you like you were beautiful and perfect. Shane looked at her that way, but not anymore. Now he just looked angry at everything and everyone. Rick looked at her that way, but now he was concerned about everyone's well-being, not just hers and Carl's. She missed the days when all Rick cared about was them. It was selfish, but goddamn it, it was her right. 

**

After dinner, Shane accosted Rick by the RV. He'd been wanting to have this conversation ever since Sophia had run into the field.

“We need to start thinking about moving on.” 

That had been Shane's only goal since they'd arrived. The original plan to head to Fort Benning was still sound as far as he was concerned. And as nice as the hospitality of the Greene's was, he was ready to leave. The stone monument in their yard stood as a constant reminder of what he'd done to Otis. As much as he'd rationalized his actions, telling himself that he'd had no choice, that it had been the choice between Otis's life or Carl's, that no one could judge him for what had happened that night, guilt still sang it's happy song in his head.

'Shane's a kiiiiiiller Shane's a kiiiiiller, Shane killed a man and he's glad he diiiiid it.”

He heard it ring in his head every night as he laid awake looking up at the roof of his tent. He heard it when he looked at the Greenes. He heard it when Rick spoke to him. It made him wish he could find some alcohol, or something stronger. Anything to shut that little singsong voice up. 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Rick sighed. He'd looked troubled ever since he stepped out of his tent. “Winter'll be coming soon, this place is as safe as any.”

“What makes you think that they'll let us stay here?” 

'Yeah, especially since you killed their friend. They sure as heck don't want you here, oh boy howdy!' That little voice would not shut up, but Shane kept talking.

“I mean, we found Sophia. Carl is ok. Daryl'll be ready to go soon. We need to keep moving.”

“Shane.” Rick looked at him with a pained expression. “We can't.”

“Why the hell not?”

Rick's eyes had always been his best feature. Shane kept looking at them, even now, trying to record exactly how the color shifted from the edge to the center of his pupils. It made the voice quiet down. His brow was furrowed above them, and Shane wondered what new horror had occurred.

“Lori's pregnant.”

Suddenly, Shane forgot all about the colors of Rick's eyes, and the strange tenderness he'd felt for him ever since they'd been boys together. The rage that had been building inside of him now felt present and potent, like it would spill out of him at any moment. As intense as it was, it was tempered by the worst pain he'd ever felt. Worse than when he'd abandoned Rick in the hospital, and had lied to Lori so that she would escape to safety with him. Worse than when Rick had come back, and when Lori had called him a liar and looked at him like he was the most awful person in the world. Worse than when Lori had scratched his face while he'd been in a drunken, angry stupor, and had tried to take what he figured he had a right to, because the only other person that he wanted was unattainable and always had been. The guilt-voice in his head began screaming.

'HA-HA-HA-HAHA-HA LORI'S PREGNANT MAYBE IT'S YOURS MAYBE IT AIN'T HAHAHAHAHA-HA'

And for the first time since Rick had come back, Shane found himself wishing that his best friend, the one man he loved above all others in ways even he didn't fully understand, had died in that field so long ago. Because there was no doubt in his mind that that unborn baby was his. 

'Why the fuck couldn't you have stayed dead brother?' Shane thought, as he stood, not knowing what to say to Rick, but knowing that something had just slipped away from him forever.

**

Glenn's hands were on Daryl's neck, rubbing in the lotion and rubbing out the knots that had established permanent residence there. The older man was lying on the ground on top of a sleeping bag, and Glenn was straddling his lower back, his behind seated on Daryl's. 

“I swear you got some alien babies up in there.” The knots were not relaxing, no matter how well he worked them over.

“It feels better though.” The older man grunted with pleasure. He could get used to getting this much attention and love. But it had to be a two-way street. “Let me do your back.”

“Ok.” Glenn shifted off of him and pulled his shirt off. The light from the electric lantern was harsh, making his features look less beautiful than they really were. Daryl sat up, and motioned Glenn to sit in front of him. The younger man sat cross-legged, and Daryl's hands moved awkwardly over his shoulders. He'd never given anyone a massage before, so his movements were clumsy strokes, trying mimic how Glenn had moved his hands. The younger man sat patiently as Daryl tried to figure it out.

The older man dug a knuckle in by the bottom of his spine a little too hard and he flinched. 

“No good?” Daryl's hands went still.

“Just be gentle. It's sensitive there. Use some of the lotion, it makes your hands move easier.” 

Daryl did as he was told. With the slip of the lotion, it was easier to draw out soft groans from Glenn. The older man could feel his body begin to relax because of his touch, and it made him feel good. Unfortunately, he was in an position that strained the injury on his leg, sitting on his knees, so he had to stop to get into a comfortable position. He scooted forward and extended his legs on either side of Glenn's hips. It was impossible to rub his back in that position, so he just put his arms around Glenn and pressed his back to his chest. Daryl nuzzled Glenn's shoulder blade. He smelled like aloe vera and himself and faintly, soap.

“Thanks. That felt real good.” Glenn turned and kissed his temple. “You doing ok? Are your injuries bugging you?”

“Naw.” Daryl kissed Glenn's shoulder, his lips lingering against the skin and his whiskers rubbing against it. “You think you wanna...”

“Fool around?” 

“Yeah.” The older man kissed his way up his neck before biting Glenn's earlobe. “I think it's high time that we used them damn condoms.” 

“You sure you're gonna be ok for it?” Glenn let out a little yelp as Daryl bit at his neck. 

“I ain't delicate, I can take it.”

“Ok. Have you ever done anything like that before? Like, even with a woman?”

“No. It can't be that fuckin' difficult to do though, can it?” Daryl's hands moved over Glenn's chest.

“In that case, you should lay down.” Glenn sat up, and turned around. “I think if I'm on top of you, it would be best. Then I can show you how it's done.” He kissed him slow, his tongue gliding over his lips and into his mouth. 

“Whatever teacher says.” Daryl said between kisses. “What do you need me to do?”

“Lay down.” Glenn pushed him down onto his back. He grabbed the bag under the cot and dug out the condom and lube. “Take off your pants.”

Daryl shimmed out of them as Glenn did the same. The younger man laid down next to him, and they embraced. The sensation of their naked bodies pressed together was so good, neither felt inclined to stop or move forward. Their hands caressed and tangled with each other, their mouths were inseparable, except for when they would sigh out terms of affection. The words bled into soft noises, phrases like “I love you” became desperate exhalations of breath and adoration. When their hands slipped lower and between each other's legs, Glenn made Daryl roll back over onto his back.

“You wanna do it? You wanna be inside me?” Glenn guided the older man's hands from his hips up to his chest. Daryl squeezed his nipples, making them tight and hard, and making the younger man sigh with pleasure. 

“Goddamn.” It wasn't a want but a need now. Daryl needed Glenn bad. “Ya know I do.”

The younger man reached for a condom and lube. He handed the prophylactic to Daryl, rising up so he was on all fours above him. 

“Put it on. I'll get myself ready.” He flashed him a grin, and squeezed out some lube on his fingers. As Daryl tried to open the wrapper, he reached back. The older man couldn't see it, but he could tell from the expression on Glenn's face exactly what he was doing. The way his hips pushed back almost unconsciously, and how his arm was moving suggested things that were so goddamn hot it was making it very hard for Daryl to focus on rolling the condom down. He had to force his hands to move, despite the fact that he would have gladly laid there watching Glenn push his fingers in and out of himself. 

“You ready?” His voice was breathy and gorgeous sounding.

“Yeah.” Daryl watched passively as Glenn spread the lube over his cock, and lowered himself over it. It was better to let him take the lead. He actually knew what the fuck he was doing. He just held onto Glenn's thighs and keep his eyes on the younger man's face as he sank down onto his cock. He felt hot, and tight, and perfect, and like love and perfection and like the best things in the world all wrapped up into one man and Daryl couldn't breathe, just gasp as he began to rock his hips. 

Daryl tried to move in tandem with him, but it just made his cock slip out. It would work for about a minute, and then his cock would slip out again.

“Baby, let me do it, ok? I got this.” Glenn laughed, bending down to kiss him.

“Hey I'm just tryin' to help here.” To punctuate his statement, Daryl tried to thrust up again, and his cock once again lost its purchase. 

“I know, but I think right now we should be focusing on keeping that nice cock of yours inside of me.” Glenn reached back and held it still so he could sink down onto it. “Isn't that better?”

“Fuuuck.” Daryl drew out the word so it sounded like it had a least a dozen extra syllables. 

“Just lay still and let me ride you.” Glenn got to moving again. “You like that?”

“Oh goddamn, fuckin' hell. You feel so good.” Daryl kept holding his breath, the sensation of being deep inside of Glenn this way was overwhelming him. 

“Oh God, fuck.” Glenn was beautiful above him, and Daryl kept touching every part he could reach. The way he was moving was so goddamn pretty. Daryl was now more grateful than ever that their tent was away from everyone else, because there was no way he could have held back the moans that were coming out of him.

“I love you baby.” Daryl reached for the younger man's cock and closed his hand around it. He moved it in time with the rhythm of Glenn's movements. This time Glenn would be the one to cum first. The younger man up until now had always made him cum first. Not intentionally, Daryl just was still easily overtaken when he touched him. He was sick of feeling like a teenager with a hair-trigger dick. 

“Just like that.” Glenn looked down at him with the biggest smile on his face. “So good.”

Daryl just smiled back and moved his hand faster. The tent was getting hot now, and all he could smell was the sweat on their bodies, and the musky odor of sex. He'd imagined for so long how it would feel to be with another man, and now he realized that there was no way he could have imagined how good it would feel. Not just being with a man, but being with someone that loved him. That looked at him like he was someone worth loving. 

Glenn shuddered and let out a strangled cry as Daryl brought him to orgasm. He clenched and tightened around the older man, and it made Daryl feel like he was going to fall apart. But he didn't, not yet. Drops and splatters of cum painted his stomach as he gently pulled out of the younger man. He snapped off the condom, tossing it aside, and rolled the younger man onto his side. 

“You ok sweetheart?” Daryl whispered against Glenn's soft lips. 

“Better than ok. Oh god that was just right.” He took hold of the older man's cock, but Daryl pushed his hand away.

“You done enough, I can take care of it. Just lemme kiss you.” Daryl's kisses were hungry now, desperation edging into them.

“Whatever you want babe.” Glenn's hands moved against his chest. “I love you.”

Daryl sighed. He could listen to those words forever. They temporarily made everything else shut the fuck up in his mind. “Say that again.”

Glenn inched down, his mouth laying kisses from his throat down to his collarbone to his chest. “I love you.” The older man could feel the words against his skin, and it sent jolts of pleasure through him. “I love you.” Glenn's mouth closed around one of his nipples, and his tongue swept over it, again, and again. 

Daryl's hand was moving fast now. His free hand grasped onto the back of Glenn's head, stroking and running through his jet-black hair. “Jesus god, yer fuckin' mouth.” 

The younger man closed his lips around the stiff nipple and pulled at it hard enough to make Daryl gasp. He kept doing that, switching briefly to teeth, which made the older man shiver. When he started sucking on it, Daryl's hand tightened in his hair, and the cry he let out was loud enough that the morning after T-Dog gave them a dirty look, because he'd heard it. He told them that while he was happy for them, that they needed to keep that shit down, because if he could hear it, walkers could too. 

That wouldn't matter until later. Right now, Daryl was only concerned with the tidal wave of ecstasy that was currently hitting him, leaving him limp and helpless in the arms of his boyfriend. It was also the first time that he thought that word. 

'I'm so goddamn lucky to have a boyfriend that makes me cum buckets, goddamn.'

Because that's what Glenn was. His boyfriend. And he was Glenn's. And that was real fucking amazing.


End file.
